Derby Dead Pool
Derby Dead Pool is an on-line competition for those picked celebrities by a competitor who will not make it to the end of this year. Some celebrities did not get any obits that is British or have not picked by any team this year, that is List of the Lost and List of the Missed. The Man in Black will host the DDP for two World Cups, South Africa 2010 and Brazil 2014. There is a new host in 2015. Each year there is a scoring system. From 1996-2006 it's an all-ages scoring and for those picks over 80, it's taking away a point. From 2007 to present, there is a "No Kids" scoring system. In 2014's competition, Kirsty Howard will be picked again if she is 18 and above. Originally 2006 and 2007 would both have the "No Kids" scoring system, but competitors picked kids during the years. Trivia *Eric Sykes, who was picked in the competition, has glasses on, although they are not for eyesight. *Many DDP players choose Zsa Zsa Gabor on their teams. *Dorothea Tanning's DDP picture was not turned red until 2013's competition finished. *Kirsty Howard was not supposed to be picked in 2006, although she is a kid. *In 2014 and 2015, Misao Okawa is Misawo Okawa. (Some competitors picked her, with three jokers) *Jesus Jones has participated in the competition since 1996, becoming the only team to compete every DDP year. The team has played for about two decades. *Most DDP teams that have competed in 2013 are back in 2014, expect 2014 has less and doesn't work for Toad... *There were five World Cups during the DDP: France 1998, Korea and Japan 2002, Germany 2006, South Africa 2010 and Brazil 2014. *2014 and 2011 have decreased the number of teams. *In the DDP 2015, no team can pick Belinda Bencic or Ana Konjuh because they are under 18 at the end of 2014. Teams can pick Adelina Sotnikova or Nina Stojanovic. *Octopus of Odstock is sadly leaving after 2014. *In DDP 2015, deadpoolers are picking Jules Bianchi because of his "near-fatal accident" in Japan. People have also chose Martin Crowe for their teams. *In DDP 2016, players chose Joey Feek because of her cancer. *The DDP 2016 has 484 teams, the lowest since 2011, 2010 and 2009. DDP Lists *List of youngest DDP picks *List of DDP picks by number of children (Most Popular Picks) *List of DDP picks by number of children (Least Popular) DDP Gaps The DDP gaps mean that the team has competed in a year, but not this year, and returns back in the new year after taking years off. *Bucket O'Hare is back in 2013 after a very long gap of 8 years (equals two World Cups)! *MizzJacktheCat is back in 2014 after 6 years of absence. *No Mr. Bond I Expect You To Die is back in 2013 after 4 years of absence (equals one World Cup). *The Misfortune Tellers is back in 2014 after a three year absence. *NoSoup4U! is back in 2014 after a couple of years off. However somebody picked Mitsue Nagasaki... *Return of the Waxix is back in 2013 after four years off (equals one World Cup). *The Frog Chorus is back after 2013 off. *Dress re-Hears-als is back after 2012 off. *The 2009 champion came back in 2016 after 6 years. = Deaths died in 2015 at 117 years, 27 days]] The oldest deaths (over 115 years, 319 days) are: *Jeanne Calment - 122 years (1997) *Sarah Knauss - 119 years (1999) *Kamato Hongo - 116 years (2003) *Misao Okawa - 117 years (2015) *Gertrude Weaver - 116 years (2015) *Maria Capovilla - 116 years (2006) *Elizabeth Bolden - 116 years (2006) *Besse Cooper - 116 years (2012) *Jiroemon Kimura - 116 years (2013) *Jeralean Talley - 116 years (2015) The youngest deaths (under 40) are: *Amy Winehouse *Tom Buckley *Jules Bianchi (a sad death!!!!!!!!!!) *Lauren Hill (basketball player) *He Pingping *Grace Sung Eun Lee *Josie Grove *Jaymee Brown *Rosie Kilburn *Felix Glenny *Kate Gross *Two of Shameless' January 2016 hits *Ismena Clout They are under 40 but weren't picked by any DDP team: *Justin Wilson *Noh Jin Kyu Joker Picks Most of the picked celebrities get less picks by the joker that doubles up your points than single points. The joker picks (only from the Drop Forty and Inane Analysis 2005-2010) in all three sections are over 30, 5-30 and 5 and less. Abdelbaset Al Megrahi made a record in 2010 for being picked by more than 100 jokers. Most Popular #Abdelbaset Al Megrahi - 118 jokers (2010) #Etta James - 68 jokers (2012) #Robin Gibb - 56 jokers (2012) #Abdelbaset Al Megrahi - 55 jokers (2012) #Fidel Castro - 48 jokers (2007) #Patrick Swayze - 39 jokers (2009) #Hugo Chavez - 36 jokers (2013) #Sir Bobby Robson - 33 jokers (2009) #Margaret Thatcher - 33 jokers (2013) #Zsa Zsa Gabor - 30 jokers (2013) Middle #Nelson Mandela - 25 jokers (2013) #Zelda Rubenstein - 20 jokers (2010) #George H. W. Bush - 19 jokers (2013) Least Popular #Jim Stynes - 5 jokers (2012) #Rev Billy Graham - 4 jokers (2013) #Fidel Castro - 3 jokers (2013) #Anna Wing - 3 jokers (2013) #Clive Dunn - 3 jokers (2012) #Penny Marshall - 3 jokers (2013) #Van Cliburn - 3 jokers (2013) #Jiroemon Kimura - 3 jokers (2013) #Vera Lynn - 2 jokers (2013) #Chuck Berry - 2 jokers (2013) #Richard Attenborough - 2 jokers (2013) #Stephen Hawking - 2 jokers (2013) #Richard Attenborough - 1 joker (2012) #Ariel Sharon - 1 joker (2013, 2014) Records The most popular hit of the DDP history is (and has died): *Nelson Mandela - 267 teams *Margaret Thatcher - 264 teams *Abdelbaset Al Megrahi - 230 teams *Patrick Swayze - 203 teams *Sir Bobby Robson - 202 teams *Hugo Chavez - 183 teams *Robin Gibb - 176 teams The winner of the most jokers is Abdelbaset Al Megrahi, with 118 in 2010, and 55 in 2012 at the time he died. The most hits in a year would be 15, with the team of David Quantick's Showbiz Pals, in 2013, won the competition over Octopus of Odstock. 13 was the record from 2008 until 2013, when David Quantick's Showbiz Pals passed the 14 and 15 mark. 2013 had a normal drop forty because it does not go above =38. In 2013's drop forty, the middle age is in their 80's, with the oldest to youngest ages. From Jiroemon Kimura to Lindsay Lohan, both of them won Grim Reaper. Patty Andrews missed by one team. Rochus Misch and Dora Bryan missed by two teams. Bob Dole and Michael Douglas both missed by three or four teams. One of the most popular DDP picks not to have died are: *Margaret Thatcher - 251 teams (2012) *Fidel Castro - 242 teams (2007) *Zsa Zsa Gabor - 240 teams (2012) *Margaret Thatcher - 240 teams (2010) *Abdelbaset Al Megrahi - 232 teams (2010) *Ronnie Biggs - 227 teams (2010) *Michael Douglas - 195 teams (2011) The record for most hits in a day would be four DDP hits, with the days of January 2, 2011 (Miriam Seegar, Anne Francis, Pete Postlewaite, Richard Winters) and July 30, 2007 (Michelangelo Antonioni, Bill Walsh, Ayatollah Ali Meshkini and Ingmar Bergman. 2013 has taken out it's number one. January 2009 makes the world record of the most DDP hits in a month. (Yoshino Ide is not included) The June 2013 list is not including Mitsue Nagasaki, Stainslaw Nagy and Winnie Hook because all fall into the List of the Lost with no British obit. List of unreal deaths There has been 38. Killing people, falling, suicide, homicide, drowning, overdoses (drug or heorin or any other), murders, and drinking too much alcohol (Amy Winehouse). The most shocking deaths go to: Amy Winehouse, Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, Brad Renfro, and Anna Nicole Smith. Winners Rules *All of the 20 picks have to be 18, and finishing high school, and starting to go to college. *Under the current roles, for the first one in 1996, people can pick Juan Pablo Montoya or Helio Castroneves but not Scott Dixon or Francesca Schiavone. *Every December, the Man in Black says that the DDP entry is open until the end of December, and the beginning of the new year! *Anyone picks a kid (e.g. Yulia Lipnitskaya in 2014 DDP), they may need to harm you from playing the DDP. *All 20 picks can't be kids at the time the year starts (for 2014 is still born in 2008). *No player in junior tennis can be picked in the DDP. *Maria Sharapova was below the age requirements by the time she won Wimbledon in 2004. *Despite leaving juniors at 16 in 2014, Ana Konjuh wasn't old enough to be picked in the DDP. *Belinda Bencic was too young to be picked in the DDP by the time she made the 2014 US Open quarterfinals. *Martina Hingis set some youngest-ever records; but was below the requirements. They were between DDP 1996 and DDP 1998. *The entry period is open on the beginning days of December, closed on the late hours of New Year's Eve and the early hours of New Year's Day. *One of their picks of the teams has to be playing your joker. *The Man in Black said that you can send a maximum of three teams in a new DDP competition (one or two is fine). *In 2006, the scoring system wanted to take out Kirsty Howard, but they realized that Rude Kid and Siegfried Balloon had to have the all-ages scoring system. DDP didn't allow players to pick Aga Radwanska or Petra Kvitova in 2006 due to their age. *Kirsty Howard is 18 in 2014. So anyone will pick her. *No DDP player will pick the following people in 2015: Ana Konjuh, Belinda Bencic, Yulia Lipnitskaya and Ivana Jorovic; they are all under 18. *In 2016, people can pick Bencic but not Hayes Grier, Willow Shields, CiCi Bellis, Sofya Zhuk or Bindi Irwin. *From 2008 to present, the 20 picks can't be kids (all under 18 at the time of January 1, 2008 like Zendaya, Bristol Palin, Shawn Johnson, Jyoti Amge, Justin Bieber, Kyle Massey, Madison Pettis, Yulia Lipnitskaya, Elena Radionova, Chloe Kim, Natalia Soboleva, Mao Asada, Yuna Kim, Cameron Boyce, Simona Halep, Eugenie Bouchard, Belinda Bencic, Ana Konjuh, Daria Gavrilova, etc.) *DDP players can't pick the same person in the same team. Most Popular Picks Each year there are the most popular picks. From 2003 until 2010, there was Inane Analysis. From 2011 to present there's a Drop Forty Brooke Astor died the same day as Yone Minagawa. Oscar Niemeyer died a day after Besse Cooper. Googie Withers is although locked into 2013's most popular picks, she is considered a person that Unanimous chose. Augusto Pinochet died the day before the oldest black person Elizabeth Bolden. Out of the five, they were all in Grim Reaper, with four being eliminated before finale, and one reaching it. Niemeyer died December 5, 2012, a year before Nelson Mandela. = means that the person born in the same month as another pick. By month: this is the most popular DDP picks over the DDP years. For the Drop Forty, it changes every time. This is only living or dead, or in the most popular picks at least once. January: February: March: April: May: June: July: August: September: October: November: December: Earliest births: This list is the twenty earliest births only for those were born before 1920, and all of them are over the age of 80. All of them on the list are having the bonus symbol: Take Away a Point. Most of them on the list are men. Category:Competitions Category:Derby Dead Pool